The present invention relates to a holder device for toothbrushes, table knives, forks and spoons and the like. In particular the present invention relates to a holder device for holding and protecting portion of an elongate members such as toothbrush, forks, knives and spoons. More particularly the invention relates to a holder device to protect a portion of an elongate member such as toothbrushes, forks and knives ad spoons, from being exposed to insects such as houseflies and other pests.
It is common to find toothbrushes, knives, spoons and forks left exposed on trays, shelf, drawers, etc. after use. Toothbrushes in particular are often left exposed on top of shelves in the bathroom or are suspended from slots in trays in the bathroom. Similarly knives, spoons, forks etc. are stored in trays, on specially designed shelves with slots. Such utensils are exposed to household pests such as insect, like cockroaches. Cockroaches do crawl over brushes, knives, forks and spoons especially at night, thus soiling the utensils. Thus it is an object of the invention to provide a container for elongate domestic utensils such as toothbrushes, knives, forks and spoons.
Is another object of the present invention to provide a container for toothbrushes which encapsulates the brush portion of the toothbrushes, whilst exposing the handle portion of the toothbrushes.
A holder device for holding encapsulating a portion of a hand holdable elongate member comprising of a mounting bracket with a base and two side walls and a pair of side flaps partially rotatable about a common axis. The said flaps when in a closed position forms an enclosed chamber with an aperture at one end to accommodate the elongate member. The side flaps are mountable onto the mounting bracket. The edge of the side walls pivotable about the bottom portion of the side flaps. To close the side flaps from an open position, force is applied onto the base of the side flaps from the elongate member or force is applied on either one or both the side flaps in the direction perpendicular to the common axis. To open the side flaps firm a closed position the side flaps are partially rotated by the removal of the elongate member away from the common axis. In other words when force. is applied onto the base of the side flaps, it will automatically trigger the side flaps to close or open.
The base of each of the side flaps includes at least two jaws. The jaws allow partial rotation of the side flaps when the side flaps are assembled together but prevents the side flaps from being displaced along the common axis. The jaws are disposed below the base of the side flap and extends in a substantially horizontal direction perpendicular to the common axis. The side flaps includes an intermediate wall. The base on the outside includes a rib pivotable about the mounting bracket.
Each of the side flap include a cut-away portion so that when the side flaps are in a closed position, an aperture is formed. The holdable elongate member is selected from a tooth brush, table forks, table spoons, table knives, kitchen scissors an the like.